The only reason
by Cloud Cross
Summary: She is the only reason why he is still there, when the Titans are called to protect him, will he give in and tell her how he feels or will someone else get her instead. Robin/Raven or RedX/Raven.


**(Disclaimer, I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the plot of this story)**

**(Red X pov) **_beep beep beep, _I groan as I turn over to hit the snooze on the annoying contraption that is known as my alarm clock, when I see that it is seven-thirty I get out of bed and toss on my suit ready for work and by work I mean go bother the Teen Titans while flirting with the goth chick, I think her name Is Raven but I never really bother paying attention to the other titans calling to her, there is just something dark about her that fascinates me, jumping out the window I head towards the bank ready to play with her, I decide the way to really get bird boy upset would be to ask her out during the battle, if she said yeah then I won and if she said no It still would have bothered Robin so I win anyway, when I get there I blow the front door off and begin filling my bag waiting for the Titans arrival, for her arrival.

**(Robin pov)** I wake up this morning and head into the kitchen for something to eat, its no surprise when Raven is already awake and drinking her morning tea, even though I have never told anyone this she is one of the main reasons I wake up so early, it's nice being able to have a conversation with someone that doesn't always talk about strange alien customs, video games, or cars Raven even takes my mind off crime fighting, there is just one guy I can't and it's that thief Red X, he's always flirting with Raven even while she is attacking him, speaking off X I hear the warning sounds going off, when I see that it's Red X I take off with Raven not bothering to wait for the others, they would get up after the sirens kept going off, we were at the bank in a matter of minutes just in time to see Red X walking out of the bank with a bag slung over his shoulder, I pulled out my staff and began charging at him, he blocked my every hit only making me angrier, he used the red glue bombs and set it off on me, I couldn't move, I could only yell at him when I saw him heading over to Raven, I heard him say hey beautiful, how about you and me go to this little diner that serves great Italian food, without answering him I saw Raven throw the bank door at him, he easily dodged it, he then told her that if she changed her mind to look him up and he would show her a great time then he disappeared, I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, I thought that bad guys were supposed to run away from the heroes not ask them out, after the others arrived and I got out of the glue I headed back to the tower in a bad mood that had even Cyborg staying his distance, I went to the training room to blow off some steam and clear my head of all things to do with Red X.

**(Raven pov) **I wake up this morning and go make my morning tea, when Robin walks in and we do our morning routine which is us just talking, ever since Robin saved me from my dad we have grown quite close, he used to have feelings for StarFire but they seem to have moved on to me, I have thought about confronting him and asking him why, but I always stop before I ask when I think about how I have to control my emotions, I hear the computer warning sirens going off and Robin takes off, I follow closely allowing the others to wake up to the sirens, in seconds we arrived at Jump City Bank and see Red X walking out with a bag full of money, Robin rushes towards him ready to fight only to have X gracefully dodge his every move, I see X set off a glue bomb and Robin gets stuck in place, then he casually walks towards me like we are friends and starts to ask me on a date, I want to say yes but instead I throw the bank door at him, like with Robin he jumps out the way, he looks back at me and tells me if I change my mind to look him up then he disappears, I can't help but think about his offer a little longer considering that I somehow feel drawn to him, but I snap out of my thoughts when I see Robin struggling to get out of X's glue bomb, finally the others show up and help him out, to say he was mad would be a understatement he looked livid, he stalked off back to the tower and I knew he was going to the training room to release some anger, Beastboy then grabbed the rest of us and pulled to the pizza shop, I couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen soon.

**(Red X pov)** Oh man that was fun, bird boy looked like he was going to blow up after I asked her out, she didn't even give me a answer, I decided to go down to the docks and see what kind of new treasures they had, when I got there I noticed Slade was walking near about when he noticed me he said something about what a perfect specimen to try my new toy on, he then pulled out a weird looking staff and shot a bolt at me, not able to move for some strange reason I was hit, I felt this strange metal wrap itself around my arm and then I passed out, when I came to I was on a couch and in Jump Cities mayors office, I got up and I wanted an explanation and boy did I get one I saw the mayor walk in the room and he tossed me a remote, he told me to press play and when I did I saw Slade show up on the tv screen he started saying, _Ladies and Gentlemen I have put a special device on Jump Cityies resident thief, in three weeks exactly an army will come to eradicate this city, if you want to live then X must give them the device but you know how fickle a thief can be so I understand those who want the device for themselves well I'm you can all figure it out, I look forward to the end of the three weeks so until then good-bye ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, _then the screen went blank, then none other than the teen titans walked into the room and the mayor said that I would be living with them and they would protect me until the three weeks were over, I could only scream out, WHAT!

**(Robin pov) **After I had worked out most of my anger I walked into the kitchen to get some thing to eat, I saw Cyborg and Beastboy yelling at each other over some video game they were playing and Starfire was making a strange smelling food dish on the counter, I looked back at Cyborg to ask where Raven was and he told me she was on the roof, I slowly walked up the stairs wondering what I should say when I get to the roof, I opened the door and I saw Raven meditating near the edge of the building, she didn't even turn to see who had come up here before she asked did I need something, I was about to tell her that I needed her but I was cut off by Cyborg saying, guys you gotta see this, she stood up and teleported us into our mission/hangout room and we saw Slade was on the screen he said, _Ladies and Gentlemen I have put a special device on Jump Cities resident thief, in three weeks exactly an army will come to eradicate this city, if you want to live then X must give them the device but you know how fickle a thief can be so I understand those who want the device for themselves well I'm you can all figure it out, I look forward to the end of the three weeks so until then good-bye ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_, I couldn't believe this, oh wait this was Slade so I could believe it, the room was quiet until we received a call it was the mayor, we answered the call and the mayor's face popped up on the screen he looked upset but began to tell us that we would have to protect Red X from anyone who tried to get the device from him, I wanted to yell out No but my inner hero stopped me, we reluctantly accepted the mission and asked how do we find X, he looked relieved for a moment before telling us that someone had dropped him off into his office and we could come pick him up from his office, we silently headed to the office to shocked to speak out, when we got there I heard Cyborg mumble that he couldn't believe we were really doing this, when we entered the office I heard the mayor tell X what we were doing there and he yelled out What, Beastboy yelled at him to shut up cause it's not like we were going to enjoy spending the next three weeks with a criminal, after we explained the tower rules which was us telling him touch our stuff and die, we headed back to the tower and showed him the guest room, I was ready to throw him off a cliff by the time we got there, he stared at Raven the entire ride back, when he was settled he walked into our hangout room and everyone gasped.

**(Red X pov) **I couldn't believe I had to live with the Titans at least I was near Raven, when I first moved to town and became Red X I planned to leave after a week, but when I met Raven I stuck around, I gotta admit all she has to do is ask me to give up my life of crime and I'd do it for her cause she is the reason why I'm still stealing from Jump, I decided t change out of my suit and put my casual clothes on with a mask similar to bird boy's, I walked out of the room they had put me in and then heard everyone gasp at

my normal looking appearance, then I heard Oh. from the little green guy, My. the half robot dude and Gosh, from the tanned alien girl, I smirked at them all and smoothly said, I'm hot I know.

**(Raven pov) **Wow I knew that X had a nice body considering how tight his suit was and it framed him nicely but I had no idea that he would be this hot looking, dare I say he may look even better than Robin, he turned and looked at me with that oh so hot smirk and said how bout that date sunshine, and just like that the moment was ruined, I gave him my signature glare then phased from the room going straight to the roof for a much needed meditation, It took a couple of minutes to calm myself after being called sunshine, Dr. Light learned the lesson the hard way when it came to light related issues with me, it was almost dark when I heard Robin coming, he stood silently for a couple of minutes before he asked me if I was okay, I calmly told him that I was fine, just meditating, he slowly walked near me and sat down near me, this was normal with us so I used my powers and allowed him to float next to me, it was times like this that I was truly grateful for having a friend like Robin, he was the only person besides my mother that I had ever really let in, there was still some things that he didn't know about me but he still knew a lot, more than the other titans, it wasn't long before it was fully dark and we headed back inside to prepare for bed, when we got inside we saw that X was still awake, Robin looked like he wanted to say something but I told it's fine and I headed for my room for bed, unfortunately X's room was next to mine which meant that he was following me, growing tired of his games I turned around ready to go off when I fell on top of him, he had been following me so closely that he was right behind me, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me close to his chest, on instinct I had closed my eyes and I could feel his warm yet surprisingly minty breath on my face, I couldn't help but feel comfort in his strong arms, I opened my eyes and stared into his mask wondering what color his eyes he seemed to lean into me stirring up emotions that I had never experienced before, I knew that I had to get myself under control or I could end up accidentally blowing up the tower but before I did I found myself tilting my head up giving him the chance to kiss me if he wanted, our lips were mere inches apart when I heard Beastboys voice say what are you guys doing, I heard the nearest light blow up from my anger at Beastboy for messing up my chance at my first kiss, yes I have never been kissed, being the daughter of someone who is the King of demons tends to scare away most people, I got up and dismissed Beastboys question and left to my room not even turning back to look at the guy who I almost kissed, after I got to my room I thought about how crazy it was to enjoy being held by and wanting to kiss my enemy, I really needed to meditate.

**(Red X pov) **Crap, I didn't mean to upset her after she left I waited for almost two hours for her to come back out, when she finally did it was dark and Robin was with her, he looked like he had something to say but Raven stopped him, she told him goodnight and headed towards her room, I followed her closely considering that my room was right next to hers, she turned around quickly but rammed into me making both of us fall to the floor, I quickly grabbed her waist to stop her from getting hurt, we laid there for a couple of seconds when she opened her eyes and I was blown away, perfect dark purple which actually looked like her natural color, I started to lean into wanting her to kiss her so bad when she tilted her lip up almost begging me to kiss her until the little shape shifter interrupted us by asking what were we doing, I wanted to yell out in aggravation but I didn't when I heard the light next to us blow up and saw Raven giving Beastboy murderous glares, she got up and left not even turning to look back at me, I then heard Beastboy chuckle and say, well that had to hurt I turned back giving him a confused look when he said I know that look it's the same one I had for Terra, but I gotta warn you I think that Robin has got a thing for Raven, not to mention she's not the kindest, then he walked off leaving me to think about my actions for once and what consequences they just might have, after that night Raven avoided me like I avoid the cops, she kept this up for the whole two weeks I was with them, I was actually finding myself disappointed that no one had gone after me and the meeting with the killer army was over in seconds, I was packing up my things and about to leave when I saw Raven enter the room, she looked conflicted and I decided to tell why I stayed I n Jump City I looked her in her eyes and said, did you know that the only reason why I stayed in this city was because I met the titans, when I first saw you I was fascinated by your uniqueness and I wanted to get to know you, I know that I'm not a model citizen but If you would give me the chance I would even fight for the titans, she was silent for several minutes until she choked out that she had to go, I could hear my heart shatter when she said this and I nodded my head, I began to leave when I turned back to her and took off my mask and told her if she changed her mind to look me up, I didn't even get to have that kiss I wanted.

**(Raven pov) **After the almost kiss I avoided X until the protection mission was over, I wanted to apologize before he left so I went to his room while he was packing, I stood still for several minutes trying to think of what to say when he shocked me by confessing that he had feelings for me, I could only stand there trying to reign my emotions in I was finally able to choke out that I had to go, I could see and feel his heartbreak, he nodded understandingly and began to leave he turned back around and took his mask off, he was truly gorgeous, his eyes were an electric blue, he told me that if I changed my mind then I could look him up, then he left, I wanted to run after him but I couldn't move for some reason, I was frozen on the spot, I heard Beastboy come inside the room and for the first time ever he gave me good advice, he told me to think about how X made me feel and did I want to be with him, It took me a second to figure out what he meant and when I did I bolted from the door only to be stopped by Robin when I reached the door, he had a sad but understanding look on his face he asked me if I was going after X when I nodded he smiled a little but I could tell I didn't reach his eyes and I heard him tell me if I really wanted X that should get going if I wanted to catch up to find him, I quickly thanked him and ran out the door, It took me a little while but I found him he was sitting at the pizza shop wearing his mask again, I calmed my breathing wondering why I didn't just fly here but stopped thinking about it when I was almost to him, he looked up at me and gave me a smirk saying how I couldn't stay away could I? I didn't answer but instead walked up to him and kissed him straight on the lips, it wasn't long before that simple kiss turned into a passionate make out, I pulled his mask off when I stopped kissing him and told him that I felt the same way for him, he got the biggest grin on his face and told me his name was Dominick and how would I like to go on a date with him, I could only smile and kiss him again, after this we dated for almost two years in which he became a hero and moved back into the room next to mine, I was now eighteen and he was nineteen, a month after we got together Starfire and Robin realized they had feelings for each other and are still dating to this day, Cyborg started dating Jinx and predictably Beastboy is still single, but I saw him checking out the tofu pizza girl last week so you never no, with Dominick's help I have learned to control my powers greatly, I'm still worried that Trigon will be back to make claim my right as heir to his throne, but until then I'm going to enjoy life as it is, I snap out of my thoughts when I see Dominick walk up to me and get down on one knee, then he says Raven Roth will you marry me?

**Ok so that's the end of this story, I hope that the readers of this story enjoyed reading it, I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel but I just might if I have any more ideas, I want to write a story where Raven takes over and rules over Trigon's army but I'm not sure how that would turn out so review me if you want and tell me if I should write that, and until the next time I post a new story or a chapter on my other stories, bye.**


End file.
